


Multi Time

by seamistress89



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, mentioned time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: Marinette has a really bad day and Lila does not make it any better when she breaks up her and Luka. Now it's up to Cat to fix things up.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Multi Time

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wrote this and wanted to publish it. I offered to throw it up here on my account for him. I did the edit work for him, as well.

**Multi Time**

**Marinette**

I wake up bright and early as I look over at Tikki “Good morning Tikki.” She smiles and giggles a little. I lift my hand and tickle her a little. “Let’s get up need to get to school.” I sigh as I get up slowly from the bed. I grab my head as flashes of the battle with Chole start to make me remember about the Guardian responsibilities Tikki lands on my shoulder and looks worried about me. “I’m ok Tikki, just had a sharp pain.”

Tikki rubs against my cheek. “Marinette if you need to stay home, you should. Especially if you’re having a hard time.” I look down at Tikki.

“I’m ok, just relax. You know I have everything under control.” I get dressed for the day and grab my purse. Tikki gets in and kind of hides away, worried. I run downstairs, hug my parents as I leave and trip over the door quickly. I get up and smile nervously “I’m ok.” I start to head to school.

I walk up to the school seeing Adrian, making me nervous as he looks towards me. I quickly hide behind the stairs to the school and before I know it, Adrian was over me looking down at me.

“Hey, Marinette good morning.” He smiles, making me stand up quickly and trip over my own words.

“Yeah, good looking… I mean good morning, my Adri… I mean… Good morning Adrian.” I must have looked like a fool as he gives me a sweet smile.

“See you later, Marinette.”

Nino drags him off. I couldn’t be more thankful as I fall over Alya laughs as she holds out her hand. “Girl, you need to get a grip. You always get so nervous around him; you just need to tell him how you feel already.”

I get up and jump back from what she said “You know I can’t because of Luka and besides, Adrian is with Kagami… He must never know.” I sigh, as Alya grabs me and pulls me in close.

“It’s ok girl, I got your back.” She smiles as we walk inside.

As I walk in with Alya, I see Luka in the hall. Alya and I walk up to him he quickly turns to me and looks away “Hey Marinette, can we talk about something…?”

I quickly nod and we walk to an empty classroom “What is it, Luka?”

He looks at me in the eyes. “Lila told me what happened between you and Adrian… I just can’t trust you after that. I’m sorry Marinette, I just can’t be with someone that only as me as a side guy not even taking my confession seriously.”

I quickly start to get upset. “Luka, nothing happened between anyone. I care about you, why do you have to believe her? She lies all the time!”

He turns around. “Lila never told me any lies. I’m sorry, Marinette” He walks away. I start to get upset as I run to the girl’s bathroom crying.

Tikki comes out and puts down her ears. “Marinette don’t get upset please, you know she is lying and just trying to make you upset. Hawkmoth might try something if you stay this way…”

I look at Tikki. “Why does everything have to happen to me? Is it because I’m Ladybug? First Master Fu had to leave us, now Luka hates me over Lila! All these responsibilities weigh heavy, even on me Tikki.” I start to cry even more as Tikki tries to comfort me.

**Hawkmoth**

I look at my phone as I receive a text from Lila. ‘ _Marinette is breaking down; she will be destroyed at this rate!_ ’

I grin as I feel a familiar feeling of despair. “Hmmm, this must be it. I have to move quickly to claim my opportunity.” I quickly go to the darkroom with my Akuma. Nooroo looks at me as I snap at him. “Nooroo, I don’t want to hear it.” I stand in the middle of the room. “ _Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!_ ” I turn into Hawkmoth, grabbing a butterfly and corrupting it. “Fly away, my little Akuma and corrupt this young soul.” I spin my cane and slam it down. “That’s it, I finally have you now.” I laugh as I wait for my Akuma to reach its target.

**Marinette**

“Tikki tell me it’s not as bad as it looks.” I look up at Tikki as I cry blurred vision.

“Marinette, it’s not as bad as it looks. You just need to believe that. You’re the new Guardian and you need to remain strong like Master Fu did.” Tikki smiles as she gets close to me.

“Tikki…” The Akuma reaches his target and quickly flies into my purse. I feel weird all a sudden as I hear Hawkmoths voice.

“Muiti-Time, my name is Hawkmoth. I feel your pain, and I would like to offer you the chance to help you be rid of those who have caused it…” I grab my head as I close my eyes.

“Get out of my head, Hawkmoth. I’m not interested in anything you are doing.” I slide off the Ladybug earrings as I reach for the door trying to get to someone to help. I reach the door leading out of the restroom as I open it. I gasp and drop the earrings when I see Adrian.

“It’s no use fighting again me, Multi-Time.” Memories start to flood my mind and it starts to overwhelm my will to fight. “Now you understand, Muiti-Time. I will give you the power you seek to take back the time you lost to the many others that used you.” I lost the fight as I stand there. “All I ask is for you to bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculous. Go now and reclaim everything you have lost.”

I’m lost in my mind as my body is taken over. I’ve lost to Hawkmoth. I can’t believe it. I hope Cat can help… Tikki I’m sorry.

**Adrian**

I look up at Marinette as she turns into what looked to be a Dark form of when she was Multi-mouse. She laughs as she uses a jump rope to leave the school Plagg flies down and picks up Ladybugs earrings. “I think this is serious trouble…”

Plagg looks at me and drops the earrings in my hand. I run outside after Marinette, not looking at the earrings that well yet as I run next to the school out of sight. “Plagg, what will I do? I can’t hurt my best friend.”

Plagg points to my hand. “She is more than that…”

I look at the earrings and recognize them at Ladybug’s. I’m speechless as I look at Plagg “You knew about this?”

Plagg nods. “I’ve known for a while, but you know what would happen if your identities ever got out…”

I place on the earrings and Tikki comes out with a slight sigh of relief “I’m glad you picked me up, Adrian, over someone else. Marinette is in trouble.” I look at Tikki in disbelief.

“Marinette is Ladybug…” I’m running everything in my mind trying to come to the idea of it. “I have to save My Lady! _Plagg, Claws Out_!”

“Tikki, how did this happen to Marinette? She has always been so strong and could do anything.”

Tikki looks away “It’s because of Lila. Marinette let her get inside her head.”

I look down and as I did, I notice Luka walk off with her into a room. That must have been what happened. I start to move from rooftop to rooftop. “Where could she be?” I look around as I see Multi-Time I get closer.

“Why hello there. I see you’re enjoying the sights, aren’t you?” I laugh as she comes after me, starting to attack me.

“Oh come on little Multi, you can do better than that, can’t you?” As I laugh, she throws her jump rope around me and took some time from me my Miraculous starts to beep. “It’s already time to turn back, oh no!” I break from the rope and run away. I just over a building, jumping into the sewers.

Plagg times out as he comes out tired. “What happened? We didn’t even last that long.” I pull out some camembert for Plagg to eat.

“I don’t know. She took time away from around us, but not from us. It was weird.” I get very quiet as I hear something. I hear jumping on the sewer lid and then a shout of “Multitude!”

I wonder what it was but before I could think, Tikki grabs my shirt and start to drag me away quickly, as she has seen what this power was. Once we are safe, Tikki looks at me. “She has come for just Cat noir. We will have to get the others to help.”

I look at her and nod “Do you know where the Box is?”

Tikki shakes her head. “She even hid it from me. No one but Marinette knows where it is.”

I sigh as I look down. “There goes that hope. There’s got to be something we can do.” Tikki and Plagg shake their heads as they see that look in my eye.

“You can never do that. The cost is too great to even think about it, Adrian. You know that…”

I sigh looking down at my bracelet, thinking to myself _I’ll save you Marinette_. “Then I will just have to try even harder as Cat. You ready, Plagg?” Plagg quickly nods. “ _Plagg, Claws Out_!”

I Jump out of the sewers with Tikki nearby. “Where did she go?”

Tikki looks around behind me and looks around. “The thing is with that power; she can be everyplace at once.” Tikki looks down, worried about Marinette also. “Promise me you’ll bring back Marinette, Cat. I don’t know what I’ll do without her.”

I’ve never seen Tikki look so serious. You can tell they had a special bond. “I promise to bring My Lady back, you can trust me on that.” I smile at Tikki, knowing I would never let anything happen to Marinette. I hear something and I quickly jump back when I do. I see Multi-Time trying to snap her jump rope at me again. I hit away her rope and I smirk. “You know tricks like that only work once on me.”

She laughs as another her shows up behind me, grabbing me. “Who said I was up to my same old tricks?” Multi-Time walks up to me reaching for the ring.

“No Marinette think about what you’re doing…”

**Marinette**

I’m lost in my own mind in self-doubt when I hear Cat. I turn and look around. A vision of what is going on outside starts to show in front of me, and I place my hand on the mirror-like vision I’m seeing. I look down. “Cat, I’m so sorry that Ladybug isn’t here to help you.” I gasp when I see the earrings on Cat and Tikki nearby. “Cat is….” I cover my mouth as I almost spoke out, knowing Hawkmoth is can hear me.

“You know Marinette, you give into doubt too quickly, but you are one of the strongest people I have known.”

I turn around, seeing a faded vision of Master Fu. “Master Fu, what are you doing here?”

He smiles and laughs. “Because of you becoming a Guardian, a past vision of the former ones can appear to the current ones to help when needed. How do you think they remain protected, young Marinette?”

I quickly nod. “I can’t really talk because Hawkmoth is listening but tell me what I can do to help Cat…”

He laughs as he comes closer. “Young Marinette, you might not be able to help him right now, but there are ways to help him. Think about who you have given new beginnings to and keep giving them a chance. It’s your time to believe Cat has this one, because of your quick thinking of removing Tikki and by chance where they ended up… Everything will work out now, I believe.” Master Fu places a hand over my heart and the glow starts to fade away. “This is the last of my power for now, until you get Tikki back.”

I start to glow also, as I turn into the only light in this darkness protecting me from my doubt. I look out one more time, looking at Cat and smile. “I believe you will be able to do it. If anyone can save, me it’s you.” I close my eyes.

**Adrian**

“ _Cataclysm_!” My hand starts to glow black as I touch the rope, thinking maybe the Akuma was hiding there. Unfortunately, it was only a copy I destroyed, as she lets go of the ring and me. “I won’t let this happen! I’m tired of being so weak and alone!” I touch the ground as I fall through to get away again. I start to run quickly once I land.

“Why are you running, Cat?” Tikki quickly snaps at me.

“Because we need a plan without Ladybug coming up with something! All I’m doing is brute forcing it and that won’t help here! Not when dealing with a smart opponent… _Plagg, Claws In_!” I lean against the sewer wall and slide down to sit. “I just don’t know what to do, I need My Lady.” I bring my knees up, starting to cry. Tikki wanted to say something but Plagg stops her, having never seen Adrian like this before.

As I was crying, I hear a familiar voice. “Now that’s not the Cat I know and look up to.” Bunnyx appears from one of her burrows

“Bunnyx how did you know… and why are you?”

She laughs a little “Because the future is changing, and we need to set things right. An old friend wanted me to give you this.” She holds out the Guardian Box.

“Is this what I think it is?” I reach out to take it, before I kneel down to place it down to open it. “I don’t know who I can get to help me.” I slam my fist on the floor as I hear someone.

“Now now Adrian, you need to relax a little because the future is in trouble and needs your help and you’re the only one who can stop this line from happening.” Future Ladybug steps out and looks at me.

“My Lady? Is that you?” I stand up almost crying again.

“No no, she is My Lady isn’t that right Bugaboo?” Future me even steps out as Cat.

“You need to pick up what you need and fix everything. You don’t a dark future, do you?” I see Future Ladybug push the Future me.

“Didn’t I tell you to wait in the Burrow? The more of us out here there are could hurt even our future and the _Lucky Charm_ won’t erase his memory this time around because of what happened…” I look at her quickly.

“What do you mean by what happened?” I get close, grabbing her, wanting to know what happened already but as I do my hands kind of fade through her. “What is going on?” I back up slowly, a little freaked out.

“This is what happens when the future we know starts to change. We start to fade. There’s only so much time you have before this can’t be reversed…” Bunnyx looks down as I quickly move back to the box as I pick up the Snake and Mouse Miraculous’s.

I smile up at them “I’ll fix this no matter what. We need a future with Ladybug and Cat. _Plagg, Claws out_!” After I transform, I place on the Miraculous’s. Sass and Mullo come out. “As they do, the Box fades into nothing and Ladybug is almost gone also.

“Go quickly Cat and save Marinette!” Future Ladybug yells out before being thrown back into the Burrow. As she does, Sass and Mullo fade away also.

“What is happening?” I look around seeing even Future me fading and Bunnyx

“This is the Time fade. Our future is fading. It’s turning to a dark place without us so you will have to do it on your own. Can’t get help from the future or the past anymore.” Bunnyx fades quickly after talking, leaving only Future me.

“Believe, little Me and save our Bugaboo…” He fades away also, leaving only me and Tikki.

“Do you believe I can do it also, Tikki?”

She quickly nods. “I know you can, because when it comes to love, you would do anything for Ladybug because your heart leads you, not your head. That’s why you two are so linked and why Master Fu chose you. Your kindness and heart shined so bright and that’s why Plagg’s power is not used to destroy. It’s used to help. You are the light in a dark past to change everything.”

I smile quickly as I place my hand over my chest. “Thank you Tikki, that means a lot to me for you to say that. Let’s go save Marinette.” I quickly move to get up to the surface again. As I look around, I see people almost just sleeping every place. She took so much time from them, they are in a deep sleep. I hear something and jump back.

“Hmmm, quick little kitty, but can you be quick when there’s more of us?” Multi-Time smirks as she jumps the rope. “ _Multitude_!” Her feet start to glow as she splits off into so many smaller copies of herself.

I quickly move back, pulling out my staff and ready to fight “There’s so many of them I don’t know if I can do it.” I look at Tikki with a slight smile I hear something from Marinette.

“NOOOO!” I move quickly as I hold out my hands.

“Tikki, Plagg, Unify!” I turn into Cat Noir again I look down wondering if it even worked because I didn’t look any different but as soon as I think that, I get swallowed in white light, before I look up, I see a golden goddess version of Tikki.

“What is it that you wish for more than anything, young Cat Noir?” I think for a moment before I close my eyes, wanting Marinette back but not wanting to use this power for that. Just the power between them in one.

“What I wish for is not to use this wish on anything of Greed and use my own power between Tikki and Plagg to bring back my friend.”

She looks down at me and smiles. “If that is your true wish, then let us give you our power that you seek to be true. Unify!” Tikki flies into my chest and I start to turn into what looked like Cat Noir with a red-spotted bell, tail, gloves and my weapon turned into a transforming weapon as I grab it. I throw it up. “ _Lucky Charm_!” I look up noticing nothing happening. “ _Cataclysm_!” I look at my hand, only to not see it glow. “What is going on? Why can’t I use the powers?”

I look down as Multi-Time touches me to start to hold me down. As soon as she does, it sends a light through all the clones and forcing them to become one again, cleansing the Akuma in the process and turning Marinette back to normal. She runs up to me hitting my chest. “Why would you use that power, you fool?!” She breaks down crying.

I pull her into my arms. “Because I did it for you, My Lady” I stomp my foot as everything turns back to normal. I grab Mariette and drag her into the sewers “Plagg, Tikki Divide!” I stand there as Cat, pulling off the earrings to hand them to Marinette. “Here you go, My Lady. Become the hero we all love.” I smile as she takes the earrings.

Tikki hugs her cheek. “Thank you, Adrian, for saving her… But why did you have to use that power to do it?” Tikki looks at me, wondering.

“I had to, but I didn’t use the wish.”

Tikki looks down. “You did, in a way. There just was no greed to it.”

I grab my head as I turn back into Adrian. “I guess my secret is out, along with yours Marinette.” I start to pass out on the floor, feeling the pressure it took to hold all that power. One person can’t do it on their own, that’s why they were split apart… I pass out at Marinette’s feet.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend did mention he's not sure if he'll make a second chapter or not. I'm not gonna push him for one, it's up to him if he wants to write more. But this is it for now, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
